How the Years Go By
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: Everyone has their own story as to how they met and grew up, and this is theirs.
1. Red, Green, and Blue

**Hi~ Editing! (Again) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p><em>It was a fateful event, the day they first met…<em>

* * *

><p>"Red! Come back here!" A new mother shouted. As bizarre as it may sound, she was having trouble chasing her one year old son who was still <em>crawling.<em> Her husband was out and she decided it would be good for her son to have some fresh air at the park.

How she wished that they stayed at home.

"Red? Sweetie? Where are you? Come back to mommy!" The young mother shouted in desperation, unable to find her child.

Elsewhere, the adventurous baby otherwise known as Red was having a ball. He was, unintentionally, knocking down stalls, tripping people, etc. Later, a flash of green caught his eye, and being a curious one year old, he wanted to find out what it was. Crawling as quickly as a one year old could, he searched around until he found it once again it.

It was a green balloon.

He quickly reached for it but then noticed that there was another spiky haired baby holding onto it. They started tugging the balloon back and forth. After a few minutes another baby, shook them, momentarily stopping their fight.

It was a baby girl wearing blue.

They turned to look at the new baby, to see her staring back at them with a cute face. They then proceeded back to their game of tug-and-war, but then they heard wailing. The culprit of the noise was none other than the blue baby. Unable to bear the sight of her crying, the two boys called some sort of a truce and gave her the balloon, and she giggled in delight. Then they 'talked' together, like they've always known each other, smiling, laughing, playing.

Then while the two boys were 'talking' amongst themselves, the girl disappeared along with the balloon. Once they noticed, Red started crying. The other boy looked sad.

"Red? RED! There you are!" Red's mom shouted in delight, accompanied by an older looking man.

"Green! There you are young boy! I told you to stay with your grandpa."

"Thank you for helping me find Red!"

"Likewise, miss."

"Ok, Red, let's g-"She was cut off by the wailing of Red.

"Green let's-"The old man, known as Professor Oak was also cut off by Green tugging his shirt.

"Wha?" The two adults sounded together. But it soon made sense to them once they saw the two babies pointing at each other.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay with each other for awhile, would it?" Red's mom said, beaming.

"No, not at all." Prof. Oak responded, cracking a smile.

* * *

><p>"Red, sweetie, we have to go now! It's dark out, see?" Red's mom tried to explain to the wailing boy that it was late.<p>

"Green, come on now." Prof. Oak said.

Green nodded at Red, and he nodded back. They waved and smiled at each other, then stopped crying.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and your grandson Professor Oak."

"The pleasure is mine, miss. We should get going. Good bye then."

"Yes, good bye."

They started to walk back, but noticed they were walking in the same direction.

"Excuse me, professor, but where do you live?"

"Why, I live in the lab at Pallet Town."

"What a coincidence! We live next door to the lab!"

"Well, isn't that great boys?" Professor Oak said merrily, to the two giggling babies, as if they understood.

* * *

><p>"Good night, professor, we'll see you tomorrow?" Red's mother said, stopping in front of the house's door.<p>

"Of course, good night to you too."

The two boys waved at each other and started to go into their houses, when they saw a green balloon floating by. Across the street, they saw the baby girl from earlier, waving from the front door of the house. They all smiled at each other and crawled back inside their homes.


	2. Yellow

**Hey guys! I'M ALIVE! And I'm back for another chapter after a long break... You see... my sis broke my laptop. And now it's finally fixed! :D Hope you enjoy~**

Shirayuki Yukiko: Thanks for the review! Whoa, that is epic! :O Hope you like this chapter then! :D

Fedora Forever: Thanks soo much for the favorite!

MOFZ19: Thanks for the story alert!

volt tackle: Thanks for the favorite story! Really? Thanks! I just did it since I've never seen a story like this before, and thought it was a pretty good story idea. Great to know that you like it!

**Disclaimer: I never did, never have, and never will own Pokémon. K?**

* * *

><p><em>Protecting her always came naturally to them...<em>

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your engagement, Giovanni!" Practically the whole population of Viridian City, plus a few others shouted.<p>

"Whoa! U-umm... Well then, thank you all for throwing this surprise party for us!" Giovanni responded on the stage he was pushed on. He then walked off with a red haired woman next to him.

As soon as he walked off, the party got _really_ chaotic without the presence of the Viridian Gym Leader.

* * *

><p>"Giovanni?" The red haired woman practically shouted, due to all of the noise.<p>

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you like to come and chat some of my friends and I?" She said, gesturing to the other side of the building they were currently in, the venue of the whole party however, was all of Viridian City.

"I'd love to, but I need to discuss something with Professor Oak and the other Gym Leaders, if that's ok with you."

"Oh sure! Don't let me interfere with your Gym Leader business!" She sheepishly responded.

They bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Giovanni walked over to Professor Oak and saw him talking to a small boy. Professor Oak then noticed Giovanni approaching.

"Now Green, be a good boy and play with the other children, ok? Grandpa has to talk with other grownups in private right now."

"Hmm...Ok Grandpa! Bye!"

Green walked off to find some other kids. He quickly spotted Red and Blue, who waved and motioned for him to come over.

"Hi Green!" Blue greeted cheerfully

"Hmph..." Green responded coolly, turning his back.

"Awww... Come on Greenie! No need to be a meanie!" Blue said with a pout.

"Yeah Greenie, don't be a meanie." Red snickered. Green glared in response.

"Fine, what are we doing today?" Green said, although he knew he would end up regretting it later.

Red and Blue grinned deviously and ran off to privately discuss the plans of the day. Each day always had some sort of basic system. Red, Green, and Blue would somehow meet up. Then Green would be pulled into their crazy antics due to some circumstances, or blackmail (although it was usually the latter), and then they would get into some kind of trouble that somehow_ always_ became his fault. Seeing his two 'best friends' coming back, Green sighed.

_'This is not gonna be good.'_

"So...What are we doing today?" Green asked.

"We are going to..." Blue started.

"We are going to..." She repeated, glaring at Red.

"WE ARE GOING TO...AHEM."

"WE ARE GOING_ TO_, oh Red, for Arceus' sake, that's your cue!" She stomped over to Red angrily, strangling him. He then started a fake drum roll.

"Oh forget the stupid drum roll! We, are going to...The Viridian Forest!" Blue proclaimed dramatically, finger pointed in the sky and all.

"...The Viridian Forest?"

"What? It's not nerdy enough for you? Mr. I have to follow in my grandfather's footsteps 'cause he's a Pokémon Professor?"

The only response she got was a glare.

"I take your silence as permission to go! So then - Eh?"

"Silence doesn't mean I agree, Blue. Besides, we could get into a lot of trouble! You know that we can't go there alone, there's _wild_ Pokémon out there,"

"Come on Greenie! You barely get to see Pokémon in the wild, right? This is your chance!"

"My point exactly, Blue. They're _wild. _They can and will attack at their free will."

"So?"

"…You're a lost cause."

Blue rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way! Gosh! You and Red have Pokémon, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And what exactly is the purpose of your grandpa giving you them?"

"To protect ourselves…Wait! I know where this is going! No way Blue, not gonna work."

"Oh? Then I guess that means you're too scared to go! I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier!"

"That's not it at all!" Green shouted in exasperation.

"Then what is it?" Blue asked innocently.

"We can get killed out there! Especially because-"

"Your Pokémon isn't strong enough?"

"What? No way! My Pokemon is stronger than any Pokémon you'll ever have!"

"Then why are you so scared to go? I bet your Pokemon can't take down any Pokémon in the entire Viridian Forest."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! Let's go! We'll see who's right!" Blue smiled deviously at this.

"Ok then… Let's go!" Blue shouted, grabbing both Red and Green and racing off for the forest.

'Wait…What the heck just happened?" Red and Green simultaneously thought.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you tricked me into this." Green said, annoyed.<p>

"And _I _can't believe that you fell for it, Greenie!" Red snickered.

"You're lucky that I'm saving up Charmander's energy for the wild Pokémon, otherwise, you'd be burnt to a crisp." Green shot back, cautiously looking at the various Metapod and Kakuna.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Greenie."

Green was about to retort, but a rustling noise caught his attention.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf at the bushes!" Well, looks like Red beat him to the chase.

Once the Razor Leaf hit, Green could identify the Pokémon, but he also heard something else.

"We have to go over to those bushes! When the Razor Leaf hit, I heard some Beedrill, but also a baby!" Green shouted, running as fast as his small, three year old legs could take him. Once they got to the source of the noise, they were shocked. Behing the bushes were a bunch of Beedrill, surrounding a small baby with blond hair, wearing a straw hat and an oversized T-shirt. The strange thing, however, was that the baby (they weren't really sure if it was a girl or a boy) didn't seem to be scared. In fact, the Beedrill seemed to be _protecting_ the baby!

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Red seemed to miss that last detail, however.

"Red you idiot! They were protecting the baby, and now they want to kill us!" Blue yelled, dodging the Beedrill's Pin Missle attacks.

"Nice going Red...Charmander! Ember!"

"Aww, you guys are making me feel bad! I know! Blue, take care of the baby. Green, don't just stand there! Help me!" Red instructed.

"Fine."

Blue sprinted over to the baby, and rocked it back and forth to comfort it, while Red and green fended off the wild Pokemon with a burning Razor Leaf. But they knew that their Pokémon couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Guys, I don't think this'll work." Blue remarked, noticing the various Beedrill, Pikachu, and Pidgeotto surrounding them.

"Just trust us! It's not like all the Pokemon in the Viridian Forest will come out to fight us!"

The only answer that Red got was a whole lot more Pokemon.

Green narrowed his eyes. "You just _had _to say it."

During all this commotion, Blue took cover with the baby she named Yellow due to her (she knew it was a girl and decided to keep it a secret) blond hair and yellow T-shirt. Blue saw what was happening, and silently fingered a ball in her pocket. She then carefully put Yellow down on a bed of leaves and quietly stepped over to Red and Green.

"So...How you two doin'" She cheekily asked

"We're two three year old boys fighting against wild Pokémon who want to kill us with Pokemon we recently received only last week, How do you _think_ we're doing?" Green deadpanned.

"Then...How about some help?"

"Ha! As if _you_ can do anything. _You're_ a three year old _girl_ without an Pokémon? What could you possibly do?" Red taunted, despite the current situation.

"I can do lots! Watch this!" Blue responded, tossing a Poké Ball.

"W-what? Where'd you get that Squirtle?" Green demanded.

"Well, you boys can't have _all_ the fun! So I borrowed this cutie from your grandpa!~"

"Borrowed? More like stealed." Green grumbled.

"What? We're all friends here, right? I'm sure your grandpa won't mind. Besides, do you want help, or what?"

"Ugh, fine. But we're sorting this out with gramps later."

Red, Green, and Blue all surrounded Yellos, and rended off the Pokémon. After what seemed to be hours, all of the Pokémon were finally down.

"Phew! Looks like we got all of them, right guys?" Red grinned.

"Yeah...Wait...Yellow? Yellow? Where's Yellow!" Blue panicked, searching in the bushes.

"Yellow?" Green questioned.

Red just shrugged his shoulders, watching Blue look for this... 'Yellow'.

"Aha! There you are Yellow! But...Why are you crying?"

Blue then noticed the baby pointing to the Pokémon sprawled on the ground.

"Oh...They were protecting you, right? Well you see, this idiot over here," Blue gestured to Red

"Hey!"

"Had his Bulbasaur attack them, because he thought they were hurting you. Then the Pokémon got angry at us, so we had to do umm, _this_, to protect ourselves."

Unfortunately for Blue, Yellow's wails only got louder. Unsure of what to do, Blue placed Yellow in the center of all of the fallen Pokémon. What happened next, however, was very peculiar. Yellow slowly raised her arms and closed her eyes, as if in a trance. Then, there was a bright flash of light. Once the light had completely faded, Yellow layed asleep in the center of the Pokémon, who were slowly standing up. A Butterfree carefully picked up Yellow, and gave her to Blue.

"What just happened?" Red asked, freaked out. Before anyone could respond, they heard voices in the distance.

"Red? Sweetie? Where are you?"

"Green, Blue, where did you go?"

"Yellow? Yellow! Uncle Wilton's here! He'll find you, don't you worry!"

"Mama! We're over here!" Red called out.

"Red, there you are!"

"Green, Blue! I've been worried sick about you two!"

"Yellow! There you are! Much obliged, young lady." Wilton said, taking Yellow from Blue.

"Red, why did you come out here? It's very dangerous, even without Pokémon." Red's mom scolded.

Once Green saw Red and Blue grin at each other, he knew what was coming.

"B-but mommy! Gween said he wanted to go and see the w-wild Pokémon."

"Y-yeah! Auntie! He forced us to go with him." Blue sobbed

"Green, is this true?" Professor Oak asked him.

"No."

"H-he's a liar! I told him I didn't have any Pokémon to protect myself, and then he gave me this Squirtle!" Blue explained, showing Professor Oak her newly acquired Squirtle.

"So that's where he went! Green, you're in a lot of trouble, young man."

"B-but!"

"No 'buts', young man."

"Yes grandpa..." Green said, glaring at Red and Blue, who were currently sticking their toungues out at him.

"This is all great, you know? But I do have to wonder, what caused you to protect Yellow?" Wilton asked.

Red, Blue, and Green all looked at each other and smiled.

"It came naturally."

* * *

><p>It's so sweeettt! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I got my laptop back last week and I've been trying to rewrite everything I had. Which included: this current chapter, future chapters, and potential ideas. I'm so sorry guys! :(<p> 


	3. Gold and Silver

**AN: Hiya~ (Late) Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please take note:**

**Red, Green, and Blue: 6**

**Yellow: 4**

**Gold and Silver: 2**

* * *

><p>Hiru to Yoru: I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you then! And thanks for the story alert!<p>

FedoraForever: Yeah… But it's all good…I guess. 'Cept for the fact that all of my files were erased. -_ -" Yeah! I love the idea of having them as little kids too! Yep, even as a little kid, Green is…yeah… Yep! Yellow is one of my faves! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Trio of Twilight: Thanks for the favorite! :D

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, be it the manga, anime, or games.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" A six year old Blue called out.<p>

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"So Red…"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that it's Auntie's birthday tomorrow!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah! See! Have you checked your calendar lately?" Blue responded, shoving a calendar in Red's face.

"Oh…my…Arceus…BLUE! GREEN! WE GOTTA GO! I NEED TO GET SOMETHING FOR MOM!" Red panicked, running around in circles, his arms flailing.

"Red! Calm down! I figured this would happen, so how about we go shopping at Celadon City?"

"You're right! Come on, let's g-? WHAT IS IT NOW?" Red questioned, since Blue had grabbed his wrist.

"Well, I didn't actually think that you'd agree to it. I'll go get some money, since _you_ probably won't have enough to buy whatever it is you're going to get for your mom. See you in an hour alright? And that includes you too, Greenie."

"Tch. Fine."

"Thanks Blue! You're the best!"

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

"Where are those two?" Green thought aloud.

"Guess I'll just leave…" Green turned but stopped as he heard Blue.

"Hey Green! Wait up!" Blue called, walking towards him holding a boy's hand. Seeing this, Green's eyes narrowed. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of Red, also holding a boy's hand.

"Yeah! You're not planning to leave for Celadon without us, are you?"

"Well…"

"And! I have someone to introduce you to!~"

"Oh! Me too! Me too!"

"Fine…Blue goes first." Green decided, staring at the red hair of the boy.

'_That shade of red looks awfully familiar…'_

"First… I brought Yellow along with me!" Said four year old came out from her hiding place, behind Blue.

"Hey Yellow!" Red happily greeted.

"H-hi."

"This cutie over here is Silver! See? Look at his eyes! I found him on the street, and he said he only remembered his name. So, we're going to help this little fella out!"

"No."

"Aww! Come on Greenie! Just look into his cute eyes!"

Doing as told, Green looked into the small boys eyes. He received a glare.

'_Cute? Hardly…'_

"Fine. He can come with us."

"Yay! So Red, who's with you?" Blue asked, looking at the small boy with a backwards cap.

"Huh? Oh! This is my god brother, Gold. Our families are pretty close, but we don't get to hang out much, since he's from Johto. Say hi, Gold!"

"Hi! Oh? Pwetty lady!" Gold exclaimed, tugging on Blue's dress.

"Awww! He's so cute! I just wanna crush him with a big hug!" Blue exclaimed, hugging Gold really tight. Seeing this, Silver glared at Gold, and pushed him off of Blue. Unfortunately for Silver, Blue noticed this and gasped.

"Silver! You should know better! Now get away from the nice boy!" She scolded.

"Hmph." Silver turned around, glancing back to see Gold sticking his tongue out at him, as Blue was carrying him. From that moment on, Silver decided that he would never like the boy.

"Ok then, now that everything is settled… Let's go to Celadon!" Blue said, pulling out four Poke Balls.

"Wait… Where did you get those? We're not allowed to officially catch Pokémon yet." Red wondered.

"Oh, I heard that Professor Oak got a new capturing assistant from Johto…" Blue winked and released the Pokémon.

Red, being the classic person he was, chose Pidgeot.

Green seemed to have trouble deciding whether to choose a Skarmory or Dragonite, but Blue already got on the back of the Dragonite, so he went with the Armor Bird Pokémon.

Gold decided to get on the Xatu. As soon as Red noticed this, he went berserk.

"No! Gold! You _cannot_ ride on your own. You could get into some _serious_ trouble!"

"Red! Relax! I'll just have Silver ride with him." Blue said, trying to calm the boy down.

"Are you nuts? Did you see what he did to Gold earlier? Are you trying to get them and possibly me killed?"

"That's why they're going to ride together. If they try to do anything funny, both of them will plummet to their doom."

"That's it, you've gone completely insane."

"Actually, I see Blue's point. They'll _have_ to be nice to each other, or else they'll fall. Besides, we're still here to catch them if they actually do fall, right?" Green cut in.

"Yeah…"

"See? There's nothing to worry about!" Blue reassured him.

"Now, who's Yellow going to ride with?"

"He can ride with me! I don't mind!" Red eagerly responded.

"Come on Yellow!" Red picked up the small 'boy' and put 'him' in front of himself on the Pidgeot.

"Is everyone ready?" Blue asked.

"All set!"

"Ready."

"Yeah!"

Blue sighed after getting no response from Yellow or Silver.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>On the way to Celadon…<em>

"Red! Have you decided what to get your mom?" Blue asked the boy.

"Ahh…umm…"

"You don't even know what they have in the Celadon Department Store, do you?" Green deadpanned.

"Of course I do!" Red protested.

"Then what do they have that you could possibly get for your mom?"

"Ah, they have…"

"Exactly. You're lucky that Blue's here since you don't have any money, but knowing that pesky girl," -jabs a finger in Blue's direction- "there's probably some sort of catch."

"Hey, don't call me that!" Blue shouted.

This ensued into a full blown-out 'argument', with Blue starting it.

_Let's see… What moves did that nice assistant tell me again?_

Blue snapped her fingers.

"Dragonite! Use Twister!" Blue yelled, pointing at the Skarmory that Green was riding.

"Blue! What are you doing?" Green shouted, narrowly dodging the attack.

The only response Green received was a DragonBreath.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it… Skarmory use Twister!"

Red, being the peacemaker he was, tried to stop the fight.

"Guys come on! This is dangerous! You guys could get seriously hurt!"

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Unfortunately, Red was ignored. Suddenly, a Twister was sent towards Green. Red and Green instantly turned to Blue.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" She protested.

They then turned over to the Xatu that Gold and Silver were riding. Gold looked indifferent, and Silver was glaring at Green.

"Silver, normally I'd be scolding you right now…" Blue started.

Silver held his head down in shame.

"But, I'm really mad at Greenie right now, so you can help me! Dragonite! Fire Blast!" Blue grinned.

Silver smirked and ordered a Swift attack.

"Guys come on! Oh no, Yellow! Don't cry!"

Gold was just laughing at all of the madness. He then noticed a tall building and tried to call the attention of Red by attacking his Pidgeot with a Signal Beam.

"Huh? Who did that? Gold?" Red noticed Gold waving at him and pointing downwards.

Red looked down and noticed the Celadon Department Store.

"Hey guys! We're already above Celadon! SO QUIT FIGHTING!"

"Huh?"

All three looked down to see the big building, and landed. They then returned the Pokémon to their Poke Balls and proceeded to walk into the building.

"Hey guys! Wait for me and Yellow!" Red panicked, as he never landed a Pokémon before.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Celadon Department Store…<em>

"So… Has anyone ever been here before?" Blue questioned, breaking the silence. She waited for a while, only to receive more silence.

"I'll just take that as a no…" She sighed.

"Umm excuse me?" A voice rang from the counter.

"Yes, ma'am?" Blue kindly responded.

"I couldn't help but here your dilemma. So let me help you! Over there is a board that gives you information about the store, but of course you can ask me if you like!" The lady cheerfully responded.

"Oh, that's quite alright. We'd like to explore on our own!" Blue smiled.

"Ok then. Just come back down here if you kids need help, alright?"

"Sure!" Blue waved goodbye to the lady while going to the next floor, carrying Silver while the others followed. Silver glared at Gold and Green while going up but when they reached the next floor, he stopped as Blue put him on the floor.

"Umm excuse me?" Blue timidly asked a cashier.

"Well hello little girl! What can I do for you?" She replied, smiling brightly.

"I was hoping you could tell us what you sell on this floor."

The woman immediately cleared her throat.

"Top-Grade Items for Trainers! That's our motto. Here we have various Poke Balls, medicines, some TMs and repels."

"Oh I don't think that'll do… But thanks anyway!" Blue grinned and rushed up the stairs to the third floor, with everyone else following.

Suddenly, Lance came up the stairs onto the second floor and looked around. He slowly approached the cashier, startling her, as she didn't notice the last member of the Elite Four even coming up the stairs.

"Excuse me? Miss?" The dragon master asked impatiently.

"Y-yes?"

_Oh my Arceus! That's Lance! FROM THE ELITE FOUR! Maybe he's here to ask me out! Oh… But why would he want to go out with me? Oh! Maybe-_

"Ahem!" Lance cut in, interrupting her fantasies.

"Oh! I-I'm terribly sorry, sir!" She apologized, bowing her head.

"…It's fine."

"So what is it you need, sir?"

"I heard that a new stock of capes has come in recently, and have come to check it out. May I see them?"

The cashier's smile faltered.

"O-of course, sir." She said, leading him to their cape collection, nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>On the fourth floor of the Celadon Department Store…<em>

Once again, Blue approached the saleslady who promptly greeted her with a "Hello dearie! What can I do for you?", smiling those oh-so fake smiles.

"Could you please tell us what you sell on this floor?" Blue politely asked, smiling back.

"Of course."

_Great, she isn't like that lady on the second floor._

Oh how wrong she was.

The lady proceeded to take a big breath and practically shouted at the top of her lungs.

"EXPRESS YOURSELF WITH GIFTS! That's our slogan! Here we sell Poke Dolls, evolutionary stones, and we recently added mail to our various gifts! WE HOPE YOU WILL FIND SOMETHING OF USE!"

"T-thank you. We'll call you when we decide." Blue replied, albeit a little shaken by the lady's boisterous voice. She stalked over to the boys, and proceeded to tell them the items they have.

"Red, your mom recently got an Eevee, right?" Green questioned him.

"Yeah, so?"

"We should get her an evolutionary stone."

"Great idea!" Red smiled, and started to walk to the counter.

"Excuse me miss, I'd li-Gah!" Red started, but was pulled away by Blue.

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing? I'm trying to get a gift for my mom!"

"Are you even sure that your mom wants to evolve her Eevee?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! We don't want to end up buying your mom a gift she won't use!"

"Then what are we going to get my mom?"

"Silver! What's that you're trying to get?" Blue approached the boy, completely ignoring Red.

In response, the boy silently pointed at a stack of mail, to which the girl smiled at.

"I'm sorry Silver, but I don't really think that Auntie needs that. She already writes a lot of letters, so she has plenty of mail at home, but I appreciate the help."

The little boy looked crestfallen, and was about to search for more gifts but was interrupted by his 'sister' talking to that…_imbecile._

"Hmm? What is it Gold?" She then noticed him holding a Poke Doll. She instantly grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

"It's so cute! This will _definitely_ make a good gift. Thanks Gold!" Blue scampered off to find Red, who was in a different section of the store.

Gold gave a triumphant smirk at Silver, who in turn, fumed and glared at him.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Pallet Town…<em>

"Happy Birthday!" The kids yelled once they had 'properly' wrapped the gift by themselves.

"…Huh?" Was the confused reply of Red's mother.

"It's your birthday gift, mommy!"

Her mouth formed an 'O' when she finally realized what was going on.

"Silly Red, mommy's birthday is tomorrow!" She giggled.

"…Eh?"

"See?" His mother confirmed, pulling out her own calendar, seemingly from nowhere, showing the date.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you act surprised tomorrow?"

The young mom stifled her giggles. This boy was just too cute!

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNDDDD IT'S DONE! Phew! I think this was my longest chapter. It was acutally going to be even longer but... Meh. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll probably take a while to update again. Sorry, but school comes first! I'm going back to school tomorrow and it's the 4<strong>**th**** quarter. Around 2 months of torture. TT_TT But don't worry! I'll try my absolute best to update! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**


	4. Crystal

**AN: Hello, fellow people of FanFiction! I know! I know! I haven't updated in a realllyyyy long time, and I truly, sincerely, and deeply apologize for that. :( I may be gone for long periods of time, but shorter than the normal ones. And you know what guys? It's good to be back! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>luis1113: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. :) I can't wait 'til they get together either. That's where it's going to get really interesting. ;) And thanks for the story alert! :D<p>

FedoraForever: It's ok; I'm done retyping all of them! :) Really? You liked it? I didn't think it was all that good… And yes, children, who aren't even authorized Pokémon trainers, travelled by themselves…On Pokémon… Nothing wrong there! XD I'm glad you think so! I thought that I was overdoing it a bit… Glad to know that I wasn't! :D Oh, only Blue knows that Yellow's a girl, but they'll find out eventually, don't worry. It's ok, I enjoy long reviews! :) And yes. Crystal's in this chapter!

Sacred Silver Goddess: Thanks for the story alert! :)

dance2pop: Thanks for the author alert, favorite author, story alert, and favorite story. It's people like you that make me so happy. Seriously, dude. :)

pokeluver kassey36: Thanks for the favorite story! :D

gokkylegend: Thank you for the favorite story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Recap!<strong>

**Red, Blue, and Green: 8**

**Yellow: 6**

**Gold, Silver, and Crystal: 4**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.<em>

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Today was the day that would change their lives.<p>

Today, Gold would go to school.

* * *

><p>"WAAAHHH! Mommy! I don't wanna go! Don't leave me!"<p>

"Gold! Come on! Don't be so stubborn!" His mom remarked, trying to shake her son off of her leg.

"B-but mommy!"

"But nothing Gold! You are four years old! You have to go to school. Besides, it's just preschool! You barely do anything! All you do is play."

"With Red?" He asked with hope.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Red is in another grade. But you can still see him during lunch!" She tried to reassure him with joy in her voice.

"Then who will I play with when I have class?"

"You can play with new kids!"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! I WANNA PLAY WITH RED!" The boy screeched.

"Gold! Gold, honey! Calm down!" The mom's screams were unheard as her son's shouts got louder.

"Gold! You're making a scene!" Suddenly, a teacher came out of the building looking distressed.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Ah! I know, I'm terribly sorry! He's got quite the temper."

"If it's quite all right, would you mind me handling this?"

"Huh? Are you sure? He can be very difficult to handle at times."

"Oh no, I'm trained for situations like these. So if you won't mind…?"

"Go ahead! As long as he stops screaming."

"Okay then miss." He slowly approached Gold, who was still screaming about Red. "Hello there."

It took a while for Gold to respond, but he did anyway. "Hi."

"Now why were you screaming?"

"'Cause my friend Red won't be playing with me." He responded, sniffling.

"Red… Now why does that sound so familiar…? Aha!" The older man snapped his fingers. "Hey, you know? I've taught a boy named Red before. Maybe that's him?"

Getting no response, he continued. "He was like you, kicking and screaming about how he would be separated from his friends Blue and Green, and how he was already separated from some other person named Yellow."

"Those are the names of our friends!" Gold shouted in awe.

"So you _do_ know him then?"

"Yeah! But, you said that they were all separated! Who did he play with then?"

"You see, there's the exciting part! He made _new_ friends." The man smiled.

"New friends?" He repeated, as if it was a foreign concept.

"Yes. And he's actually very happy right now."

Gold took a few minutes to look at the man, not really trusting him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

There was a pregnant pause between the two, until Gold piped up.

"… Ok then. Let's go inside!"

'_Ehh…?' _Was the only thought running through Gold's mom's head.

"Very good then. Your name is Gold, is it not?"

"Y-yes. My name is Gold."

The man instantly beamed.

"Good then! Very good then! Marvelous! My name is Blaine. I'll be your teacher."

"B-Blaine?"

"Yes, but I would prefer if you'd call me teacher Blaine."

"Blaine… THE GYM LEADER?" Gold hollered in disbelief, and in turn, said gym leader was alarmed.

"Shh… How did you know? I'm wearing my disguise today too… but yes. I am Blaine, the gym leader of the Cinnabar Gym in the Kanto region. This'll be our little secret though, ok?" Blaine winked.

"O-of course, sir!"

"Now, now. Let's go. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Nope! Bye momma! See you later!" Gold called out in glee, ecstatic to have a gym leader as his mentor.

"Be good honey! And don't worry, I'll take good care of the Pokémon, ok?"

"Bye!"

That day, Gold's mom unexpectedly walked back to her house with a smile on her face.

'_He'll do just fine…'_

* * *

><p>Despite the earlier pep talk with Blaine, Gold remained relatively silent during class. That is, of course, until recess, when some kid decided to comment on his passive behavior, saying he was acting like a shy girl, prompting Gold to shout at the boy and get into a semi-fist fight with him (they <em>are<em> toddlers, after all).

"Hey! You two, stop it right now!" A voice boomed.

Both boys momentarily stopped fighting and looked up to see a girl their age with bluish hair in gravity-defying pigtails. After a while of staring, they went back to fighting, completely ignoring the obviously annoyed girl.

"I'm still here!"

Despite the girl's efforts, she was still being ignored. Fed up with the two boys' attitude, she decided to take more drastic action.

"HEY! You two better listen!" The two boys in question slowly turned in the direction of her overpowering voice.

" Yeah! I'm talking to you two punks!"

"Oh? And what of it, _girlie_?" The capless boy taunted.

Said "girlie", who had her full attention on Gold, since he was the one who started the fight, slowly turned her head towards the other boy who had just provoked her.

"_What_ did you just call me?" She growled.

"Didn't you hear me? Or are you deaf too, _girlie_?"

"That is _IT_!"

The girl roughly pushed Gold away, and grabbed the other boy by the front of his collar with one hand, raising him up a few inches up in the air with immense strength.

"Now, now. No need to make a big deal out of this-" Gold was promptly silenced by a death glare from the girl. "Or you could…you know…keep doin' what you're doin'… I'll stay out of your way…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Gold attempted to shield himself with his arms.

Fortunately for Gold, all of the girl's anger seemed to be directed at the other kid.

"Listen up, and listen well." Crystal snarled, raising him a bit higher. "My name? _Crystal. _Got it? _Good. _I suggest that you don't mess around with me."

"Or what?" The boy responded, unperturbed.

"Or thi-"

"What is going on here? Crystal! Put that boy down, now."

Crystal did as she was told, a frown on her face.

"Now, could any of you three _please_ explain what happened?"

The boy, seeing his opportunity, sobbed. "Teacher Blaine! Cry-Crystal was hurting me! I ju-just wanted to find out her name, a-and be friends with her, but then she said mean things to me! And then she hurt me!"

"W-wha? Y-you little liar! I didn't even hit you! Right?" She sputtered, turning her head wildly towards Gold. Gold, still a little terrified, stayed silent.

"Crystal, I expected better from you. You're one of the best students in my class! I'm sorry, but, you'll have to stay inside during lunch time."

"B-but teacher-" Crystal protested.

"No buts with me, missy. Now get back to the classroom. Recess is almost over."

"Yes, Teacher Blaine." Crystal sighed dejectedly, gave one final glare at both of the boys, and walked back to the classroom.

Gold silently watched the girl as she walked back, while she silently grumbled to herself, head hung low.

* * *

><p>After his encounter with Crystal, Gold seemed to notice her more. For instance, she sat three seats to his right in class, and they were both in the back row, leaving her in the back right corner of the class. One would think that since she's in a secluded corner, she'd take the opportunity to fool around. In actuality, however, she always had her nose in a book, apart from when she was taking notes and answering problems their teacher gave them. For a preschooler, she was <em>very<em> serious. Gold was intrigued by her, and often caught himself staring at Crystal most of the time. Unfortunately for him, so did his classmates.

"Hey! Gold! Why are you looking at…_Crystal_?" One of his classmates asked him, spitting out Crystal's name with disgust.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Gold stuttered, embarrassed that he was caught red handed.

"Okay, I'll forgive you this one time since you're new, but you should stay away from that…monster."

"Monster? Crystal? She's just a girl, Joey!"

"Nope. She's a _monster_. Did you see what she did to Ian? You were there right? She has _monstrous_ strength. Everyone either hates her, or is afraid of her. You're the new boy in class. Everyone likes you. My suggestion? Stay _away_ from her." Joey said, giving his final warning as he walked away, off to eat his lunch.

Gold took one final look at Crystal, who was reading her book inside of the classroom, and went off to play on the slide.

* * *

><p>The school day was over and Gold was still at school. His mom wanted to talk to the faculty about Gold's first day and how he was adjusting and what not. Knowing his mom, he knew that he'd be at school for a long time, so he decided to go back to the playground, glad to have it all to himself. Naturally, he was surprised seeing a lone figure of a girl on one of the swings, the swing slowly rocking back and forth. He was even more surprised seeing that the girl was Crystal.<p>

Warily, Gold approached the swings. "Crystal?"

She automatically stiffened, and her eyes turned cold. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Gold. I was there when you were fighting with Ian earlier today? Ring any bells?"

"Ah, yes. I remember you. The boy who refused to help me." Her eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to act so serious. I'm really sorry I didn't help you… I was just, ah …scared of you at the time." Gold inwardly cringed at how stupid that sounded.

Crystal turned her head. "Of course… Everyone's scared of the serious monster girl. Everyone _hates_ the monster girl."

"No! I'm not, at least…not anymore. Wanna be friends?" Gold smiled.

Crystal slowly turned her head back to him. "Are…are you sure? I mean… You're the new kid, right? Everyone already likes you. If they knew that you were hanging out with the monster… they'd all hate you. You should leave me alone, like the monster I am."

"It's okay. I'll let everyone hate me if they want to! Nobody should be treated like that, even you. And I think your strength is really cool! You could put good uses to that, like throwing, or even kicking Poke Balls far away! And don't you _ever_ call yourself monster again. Got it?"

"O-okay… But I've always been called monster…"

"Then we'll come up with a new name for you then! Let's see… How about… Serious girl?"

"Serious girl?"

"Yeah! Serious girl. I've always noticed that you study a lot. You always get this serious look on your face. So how about it?"

"Serious girl? … I…I like it." Crystal gave a small smile.

"That's the spirit! Now, tell me why you're here all alone?"

"Oh… My mom travels a lot. You know Professor Oak from Kanto? She works for him. She's always out capturing Pokémon. I want to be as good as her someday! I always train my hardest in throwing Poke Balls every day, but I just can't get it right! Oh! But don' worry about me. My mom will come…eventually…"

As if on cue, Gold's mom started calling Gold. "Gold! It's time to go home!"

"Coming mom!" Gold turned to Crystal. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Crystal?"

"Yeah."

Gold started running back into the school, shouting, "Bye, serious girl!"

Crystal smiled to herself, and looked up to the slowly darkening sky.

'_Serious girl, hm?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm alive! I was dead for a while, but I'm revived, and ready to go!<strong>

**So, here we meet Crystal. Seems that after Gold met Crystal he forgot about Red, hm? Green's in a school in Kanto, Yellow's in Viridian, I guess I'll let her be home schooled. Blue and Silver are absent because I want to try to follow the canon story, and I'm sure everyone knows what happened to them.**

**How are you guys? And thanks to everyone who have been sticking with me. You have no idea how happy you guys make me, seriously. :)**

**Please review!**


	5. The Happy Family

**A/N: Hey guys! Updates, updates, and more updates! It's another Crystal chapter, since I'm trying to do it in a chronological order. Next will be Red and Green, unless I found something wrong in the timeline that I have created specifically for this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Hiru to Yoru: Thank you! :) And yes, it feels <em>so<em> good to start writing again.

DragonCatt: Thanks for the story alert! :)

Grey Natsu: Thanks so much, and yes, I will. Thank you for the story alert! :D

TheShinyAmpharos12.5: Thanks for the story alert!

FedoraForever: Yes! I updated! :) You do? Aww… I'm so flattered! I'm not really sure if Joey will appear again. I'll try to put him in the Johto chapters as much as I can, though. Yes! Joey and his Rattata, and his talk about his Rattata and I just love Joey. When I was reading the GSC arc, I seriously expected him to start calling Gold and talk about his Rattata, a _lot_. It _is_ cute, but Crys will *censoredforspoilers* Gold, and Gold will *censoredforspoilers* when he meets Crys because *censoredforspoilers*. So, I'm sorry if you get disappointed. Don't worry, Blue and Silver will appear eventually. :) Thanks for the consistent reviewing! I really appreciate it.

JustAGirlWhoLikesToSayHi: Thanks for the favorite story! :)

TigerSneak1: Thank you for the favorite story! :D

Swimming in the Sky: Thanks for the story alert! :)

xxxDreamingflowerxxx: Yeah they're friends, but..._things_ will happen. They'll come soon, don't worry! Thanks for the story alert!

Mai Mai123: Thanks for the story alert! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Recap!<strong>

**Red, Blue, and Green: 11**

**Yellow: 9**

**Gold, Silver, and Crystal: 7**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I have one word to explain all. SHIPPING.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ch-Chumee! Get away from here!" Crystal cried. The Smoochum only protested.<p>

"Get away from here! You're going to get hurt! You can't beat that Arcanine!" She said, her voice quivering with fright as the Arcanine got closer. She slowly backed away.

"CHUMEE! NOW." Crystal yelled, grimacing as her Pokémon cowered in fright. She hated yelling at her Pokémon, but this was dangerous. She sighed in relief seeing her Smoochum follow her orders, and slowly turned to the Legendary Pokémon.

"Okay, Arcanine! What's the matter? Why are you doing this? Why-AAAHH!" Crystal screamed as the Arcanine pounced at her. She flailed as she lost her footing and fell over the edge of the cliff. She tried to put her arms out to slow her fall, but she was going down too fast. Once she reached the bottom, a sickening _crack_ resonated through the mountain.

"Mommy! MOMMY!" Crystal cried in agony. "My arms! Mommy! My arms! Mommy! I don't wanna die! Somebody!"

Her eyes drooped and she began seeing black dots, feeling the excruciating pain of her fall. She flinched seeing more Pokémon move towards her.

"Get…away…arms…hurt…NO!" She screamed, before falling prisoner to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Crystal's eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up using her arms.<p>

'_Eh? I don't feel any pain…'_ She smiled in relief, seeing Chumee.

'_I thought I was gonna die.' _Once again, she tried to sit up, then stopped, feeling extra weight on her arms.

"Huh? Bones?" She got a waft of an herbal scent. "And there's medicine on it too. Who did it?" Crystal asked, looking at the shy looking Parasect and Cubone standing in front of her.

'_Cubone's bones…and medicine from Parasect's Spore to stop the pain!'_

"It was you who saved me. Thanks!" She said, beaming.

Suddenly, a Hitmonchan and Natu came in to view.

"Are you the wild Pokémon in this area? Nice to meet you. I'm Crys, and this is Chumee." Her eyes then widened a bit, noticing the various bruises and wounds they had. "Eh?"

"All of you look like you've just been in a battle! What happened?" Suddenly, an image of the Arcanine flashed in her mind. "Oh! Don't tell me! You fought with that Arcanine, too?" Crystal cut herself off noticing the Natu widening its eyes and flapping off somewhere else.

"Wh-what?"

Suddenly there was a loud growl.

'_This is the Arcanine that's been ravaging in this area And the wild Pokémon fought it!'_

It growled, and Crystal gasped noticing a wound by its eye.

"Huh? Wait everyone! Remember Chumee? When the Arcanine chased us, it was running towards its left!" Crystal slowly approached the Arcanine. "Maybe his right eye can't see! Or maybe it's been injured!

Crystal carefully brushed the fur out of the Arcanine's eye. "I knew it! There's a deep cut under the right eye!" She turned around, her arms held out in a protective stance. "Hey everyone! Forgive this Arcanine if you're still angry about the way he's stalking this place. That's only because he's been hurt…Please!"

'_He's being misunderstood. They think he's a monster… But deep down, he's hurting.'_

All of the Pokémon stared at each other for a while when suddenly, the Parasect walked forward and nudged the Arcanine. It cautiously put one of its claws near the wound and used its spores. The wound slowly faded.

"It's the same medicine you used on me." Crystal stated happily, smiling at the Parasect. The Arcanine rubbed its eye and happily licked Crystal.

"H-hey! That tickles!" Crystal said, giggling.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" Crystal called, trying to get everyone's attention. They were resting after playing for a while. All of the Pokémon immediately turned to her.<p>

"The reason Chumee and I came here is to train. I want to be better than my mom in capturing someday!" Crystal said with a grin. "So I was wondering…Would you guys like to help me?"

The Pokémon stared at her for a while, before they all approached her in agreement.

"Great!" Crystal smiled, but a thought crossed her mind, and it faltered. "But, my arms are broken. How am I supposed to capture Pokémon now?" At that moment, a memory flashed in her mind.

_And I think your strength is really cool! You could put good uses to that, like throwing, or even kicking Poke Balls far away!_

Crystal couldn't really recognize the voice, and the face was a blur.

'_How bad was my fall..?'_

Crystal stayed silent and Chumee nudged her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I've got it guys! I'll just use my legs! I could kick the Poke Balls instead of throwing them!" She exclaimed, rolling a Poke Ball towards her and attempting to pick it up with her foot. After a few tries, she finally got it.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Parasect!" Crys said, as it finished hers and Arcanine's medical treatment. "You too, Cubone!" She said to the Lonely Pokémon. The Cubone would regularly change the bones on her arms. It had only been about a month, but they were all close and each had their own roles.<p>

"Natu! What's up?" The Natu just silently stared to the left, and a Rattata came out.

"Looks like it's time to put the training to the test! Hitmonchan! Can you please get me the Fast Ball?" The Punching Pokémon quickly obliged, bringing her a handful.

"Thank you! Now…" Crystal expertly juggled a Fast Ball with her foot, and waited for the right moment. Seeing the Rattata relax, she quickly tossed it with her foot and kicked it with deadly accuracy, and the Rattata was quickly sucked into the ball. It immediately clicked, signaling the successful capture, and Crystal jumped up in joy.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" She shouted. She moved closer to the Pokémon, but was confused, seeing that they were each holding a Poke Ball.

"Eh? Guys, there's no more Pokémon in the area to capture and…_Oh._" Crystal said, finally realizing what they wanted. "Are you guys sure?" Their response was to set the Poke Balls down near Crystal's feet. "Well, if you really want to…" She said, kicking the Poke Balls at all of them, immediately releasing them after their capture.

"Hey, can I give you guys nicknames?" She smiled seeing them nod. "Okay then, Arcanine, you'll be Arckee. Parasect, you'll be Parasee. Cubone, you'll be Bonee. Hitmonchan, you'll be Hitmonee. Natu, you'll be Natee."

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off I want to say to those who like Dex Holder interaction stories like this one, I suggest you read my stories; "Is That You?" and "Of Friends of Best Friends"<strong>

**Moving on…**

**So here is my take on Crystal's childhood training at Mt. Mortar. It doesn't feature any other Dex Holders, but I think that this was an important turning point in Crystal's life, so I felt the need to include it. Sorry to those who wanted to see other Dex Holders! Notice how Crys can't really recognize the person from the memory. It's because of the trauma she experienced from the big fall. No kidding. This happened to my friend before. She had this horrible fall, and her memories got all jumbled. She thought that I was her twin sister, and that her twin sister was her cousin (they're fraternal twins).**

**Review please!**

'**Til next time, darlings! :)**


	6. UnFamiliar Faces

**A/N: Hello peoplez! My summer is almost over. :( Hopefully I'll still be able to update often. Here we see Red and Green again. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>DragonCatt: Thanks for the favorite story! :)<p>

Mesu Gitsune: Thanks a lot for the favorite story! :D

DemigodWitch96: Thanks! Yeah, G/S/C is one of my comfort zones, so it's really easy for me to portray them. I'm not exactly sure when you'll see them again, since I'm doing this in chronological order, so you'll see a lot of R/G/B. Thanks for the favorite story and story alert! :)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap!<strong>

**Red and Green are both 11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

"Dang! It bounced off again!"

"My turn next!"

"Think you can do it?"

"Be quiet!"

Those kids are so cute! But they're amateurs. I remember when I first attempted to catch a Pokémon.

"I'm gonna catch this Pokémon and make it my pet!" One little determined girl shouted.

I grinned. Guess I should go help them. I lightly pushed off the tree I was leaning on and casually strolled to their spot.

"Here goes!" The little girl yelled, throwing a Poke Ball with all her might. As expected, the Poke Ball just bounced off. "Wh-? It bounced off again…?"

"Ha ha ha! That's not how you catch a Pokémon!" I lectured. "If you wanna catch a Pokémon…You gotta weaken it first, then throw the Poke Ball."

Time to show them how it's done.

"Watch carefully!" I yelled, throwing my Poke Ball. "Poliwhirl! Water Gun!" Following my order, Poliwhirl shot a steady stream of water from his open palm at the Nidorino.

"Wow!" One boy shouted.

"It looks dizzy!" Another pointed out.

"Yup! And now that it's weak, I throw the Poke Ball!" I explained, throwing the capturing device.

"Ha ha ha! I caught Nidorino!" I shouted in celebration upon hearing the familiar click. I raised the Poke Ball in the air as the kids praised me saying, "Awesome!", or, "That was cool, Red!"

Everyone in Pallet Town knows me, and if they don't, they should. After all, I'm the best Pokémon trainer in these parts! I still don't know how many Pokémon inhabit this world…But I _do_ know that I'm gonna catch 'em all!

"Hey, Red! Do you know Professor Oak?" One kid asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"The old man at the town's edge?" I recalled. I've seen him a couples of times before. Mom's surprisingly really close with him. "What about him?"

"Well…" A boy started.

"People say that he's an expert on Pokémon." The girl who attempted to capture the Nidorino cut in.

"Maybe he'll teach us how to catch some…"

"You don't need that old nut!" I interjected. "I'll teach you everything you wanna know!"

"Maybe…But they say he taught his grandson to be one of the greatest trainers ever…"

"Grandson?" I thought aloud. That old nut has a grandson? I wonder why we've never met…Or have we? ...Whatever.

"Yeah! He just got back from his trip overseas, where he was studying Pokémon."

"Pfft! I don't care who he is! He wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Hey, it's true! I'm the strongest trainer around in these parts. No one can match up to me.

"Seeya tomorrow!" The kids chorused.

"Bye!" I said, taking my leave.

"Hmph! Old Professor Oak, eh?" I thought aloud, walking towards home. He has a grandson…who knew? I mean re-

"Whoa!" I yelled stumbling into some guy wearing a dark uniform.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Watch it, maggot!"

"Yikes!" Wait up. Did he just call me a _maggot_? I looked back up to see a bunch of guys in the same uniform walking into the forest. "Where'd they come from?"

There's something dangling from their belts…Hey! Those are Poke Balls! They must be Pokémon trainers. I should challenge them! I better get closer…Wait…what are they talking about? Better hide and see.

"It's hiding in this grass somewhere!" The one I bumped into shouted. Maybe he's the leader…? "Don't rest until it's found! The phantom Pokémon!"

Phantom Pokémon? Never heard of it!

"To the western forest!" The man ordered. "Cut everything down!" They all left, sprinting off into the distance.

"…Thanks for telling me about it!" I yell in the direction where they left. "The phantom Pokémon will be mine!" I declare, pumping my fist into the air. I set off for the western forest, but not before gathering a bunch of Poke Balls.

* * *

><p><strong>Green's POV<strong>

I calmly walked through the western forest, looking for that phantom Pokémon that those guys were talking about earlier. Hearing some rustling, I quickly turned to face the intruder. It looked like a pink feline. That was probably it. I paused and stared at it for awhile. Wait, I could've sworn I heard someone talking…No matter. Time to get to business

"Go! Charmander!" I yelled, calling forth my partner. It felt good to have him back. A little before Red, Blue, and I separated, grandfather took back Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, promising to return them to us when we come of age. I got my Pokémon back, but I have no idea about what happened to Red and Blue. Red and I just never saw each other after he left for Johto, and Blue just disappeared. As for me, I focused on my training. I was going to be the very best.

I quickly issued attack after attack on the Pokémon, although it dodged easily. It seems powerful. _Too_ powerful.

"That's enough! Return, Charmander!" I say, calling back my Pokémon.

"What do you think you're doing? You almost had that thing!" Another voice joins the area. I slowly turned around, only to be surprised. Was that…Red?

"Tch."

Surely it couldn't be…

"Fine then!" he shouts, glaring at me. "My turn! Go Poliwhirl!"

Poliwhirl? Red always wanted one…

"Water Gun!" he ordered, but the Pokémon quickly retaliated, hitting his Poliwhirl. "Yaaaaaah! Poliwhirl?" The Pokémon effectively knocked out his Poliwhirl, and fled.

It _has_ to be Red. I just know it! I am _positive_. Did he just look at me? But…it was a look of confusion. Does he not recognize me? Am I nothing to him?

"Hey Poliwhirl! You're okay! Get up!" he desperately shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

...His Poliwhirl needs him right now. If he doesn't want to remember me, so be it. I don't need to intrude. I need to let go of these things anyway. They might hinder me in the long run.

"Didn't you see it?" I inquired, looking into the distance. It might hurt him, but he needs some sense knocked into his head. He's just as cocky as I remember. "…When I was battling it?" Red's eyes widened a bit, but he never took them off of his fallen partner.

"I could tell right away that it was superior to me by a lot." I continued. "That's why I made Charmander stop its attacks." I chanced a glance at him.

I've never seen Red look so…broken.

"Always know what your limitations are. If you don't, then you're only beating on yourself." I forced a smirk on my face as I took my leave. "Don't forget that."

"I…really…lost." I heard him utter weakly.

I'm sorry, Red.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! :D I had a hard time portraying Green. I needed you guys to understand my reason as to why he acts like that. Okay.<strong>

**So, Red has apparently forgotten about Green, but Green recognizes Red. Realizing that Red doesn't seem to remember him, he's hurt. He also realizes that Red seems a bit broken, and that his loss took a big impact on him, and he doesn't want Red being stressed any further. He makes an excuse for himself, saying he needs to let go of his bonds to be more powerful (TOTAL SASUKE REFERENCE. XD). He still regrets what he did, though.**

**What do you guys think? As a heads up, I'm doing this chronologically, so you'll see a bunch of Kanto action for the next few chapters… Review!**

'**Til next time, darlings! ~**


End file.
